


how do i tell a girl i want to kiss her?

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, sap is a barista and bad is a florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: every tuesday, the florist would come by the café that sapnap worked at with a flower cradled in his hands, and lay it on the counter by the cashier. luckily, his boss didn’t seem to care, so sapnap didn’t complain.besides, he kind of looked forward to it. a flower from the cute boy who worked across the street was always welcome.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Darryl Noveschosch, but only if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389
Collections: Anonymous





	how do i tell a girl i want to kiss her?

“oh? another flower?”

bad just smiled back at the black-haired barista, “why wouldn’t i give flowers to you? you’re my friend!”

blushing, sapnap accepted the terracotta pot, examining the flora. it was a carnation, based on the tag attached to it, one with light red petals that starkly contrasted the white paint on its container. a gorgeous flower, no doubt, and one that would go well with the half a dozen other flowers bad had gifted him.

every tuesday, the florist would come by the café that sapnap worked at with a flower cradled in his hands, and lay it on the counter by the cashier. luckily, his boss didn’t seem to care, so sapnap didn’t complain.

besides, he kind of looked forward to it. a flower from the cute boy who worked across the street was always welcome.

“you gonna order anything, or did you just miss me?” sapnap asked with a cheeky smile, hoping bad didn’t pay any mind to his flaring cheeks, pulling out a notepad automatically.

the other boy thought to himself for a moment, peering at the menu, before looking back to sapnap with a grin. “well, what’s your favorite drink?”

blinking as if shocked, sapnap’s cheeks heated up once again as he stuttered out an “um, h-honey mocha it is, then,” and bad strode over to a nearby table to wait for his drink. he took out his phone and half-hazardly scrolled, but as sapnap turned around to get started on his drink, he could feel the florist’s gaze on him.

it’s not like he minded said gaze. in fact, it made his heart race quicker than it did on the treadmill at the gym. bad was handsome, funny, kind, and way out of sapnap’s league, but could you blame the man for enjoying simple pleasures like being stared at by his crush?

later, after sapnap had served bad his drink and the florist had taken his leave (but not after leaving a generous tip), the bell of the café chimed to signal a new customer, and sapnap smiled as he recognized the clout-goggled and bright green duo from across the building.

“hey dream, hey george.” he greeted, waving to them with his notepad. “you guys get off your shifts early or something?”

“we both had a day off and figured we’d stop by,” dream explained as the duo made their way to sapnap.

they chatted with each other for few minutes at the counter while the barista took and began to brew their drinks, until george suddenly said with a playful smile, “hey, nice flower, by the way. did your boyfriend give it to you?”

he almost dropped the glass at the implication of him and bad dating. “first of all, he’s not my boyfriend,” sapnap started, ignoring the look dream and george shared with each other, “and yes, he did.”

“you know that flowers, like, symbolize stuff, right?” his friend continued, and dream pulled out his phone next to him.

“of course i know that.” sapnap didn’t know that.

the blond took a picture of the potted flower, and typed for a moment before reciting from a google search, “light red carnations are presented to convey admiration and adoration. they do not necessarily represent the strong passionate emotions of love, rather a softer and subtle expression.”

sapnap stopped in his movements for a second, before turning away to hide his reddening cheeks at george’s giggles of, “i think someone has a crush on you!”

“no, he doesn’t,” the barista sighs. “i’m sure he just.. chose them at random. it doesn’t mean anything.”

the words were more to convince himself than his friends, but it didn’t seem like they would have bought it anyway judging by the looks on their faces. “dude, how could it not mean anything? he’s literally giving you flowers every week! that’s, like, one of the most meaningful ways to say you like someone or something!”

sapnap only shook his head. he didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing. it was probably just a coincidence.

frustrated, george looked as though he was about to say something, but chose not to in favor of migrating to a table as sapnap places their drinks before them and moved onto the next customer. 

he could probably have listened in on their whispered conversation if he tried hard enough, but sapnap elected to focus on brewing a frapuccino instead. besides, he didn’t have to eavesdrop to know they were talking about him and bad.

they took their leave as well in due time, waving goodbyes and giving him not-so-secret thumbs-ups from outside the window.

the rest of his shift went by smoothly, with only one customer shouting at him for messing up their drink, miraculously. by the time the barista made it back to his shitty apartment, he was actually relatively energetic rather than exhausted.

as he placed the carnation on a shelf in the kitchen, sapnap thought back to what george had said about each flower having its own meaning, as hard as he tried not to.

there were a total of seven flowers bad had given him, including the one from earlier. surely it couldn’t hurt to see what they symbolized, right?

the first was a purple gloxinia with white tips. bad had given it to him the day after they had met and sapnap had accidentally spilled piping hot coffee on his hoodie, much to his mortification. according to google, it meant “love at first sight.”

he blinked down at his phone, his heart skipping a beat.

the next was a red chrysanthemum. “love and deep passion.”

a jasmine. “love, beauty, or sensuality.”

a purple heather. “admiration.”

a daisy. “innocence and purity.”

a peony. “romance and compassion.”

sapnap didn’t have to google what the red carnation meant. dream had already told him. by this point, his heart was racing and his cheeks were flared to the point sapnap had to press his palms to his cheeks to cool them down.

there was no way bad, cutest-boy-sapnap-had-ever-met-in-his-life, smile-so-bright-it-can-light-up-a-room, purer-than-the-virgin-mary bad actually liked spill-coffee-on-your-fucking-crush sapnap.

but… what if he did? what if it wasn’t just a coincidence?

it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. hurriedly, sapnap checked his schedule to confirm that he had the next day off, and furiously googled a few things. he had an idea for how to tell bad that he finally caught on.

the next day, sapnap wore his favorite shirt before walking to the flower shop that bad works at. it wasn’t too hard, considering it was right across from sapnap’s café.

when sapnap walked in and saw no one at the counter, he worried for a moment that he was actually in the wrong store (although he knew it didn’t make sense to), until bad’s familiar, goofy smile popped up from behind the shelves. “oh, hey sapnap! you here for some flowers?”

“u-uhm, yeah actually. do you happen to have any ambrosias? i could use a bouquet of them.” he asked, suddenly nervous.

bad answered with an, “mm-hm!” before disappearing again. 

it wasn’t long before he resurfaced, holding in his hand a bouquet of pink-and-yellow flowers. his smile grew impossibly bigger as he whispered inconspicuously, “don’t tell my boss, but i’ll let you have them for free.”

sapnap blushed for the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours, and said while looking away, “actually, uh– you can keep them! they’re for you, anyway!”

he saw bad’s eyes go wide and a blush adorn his cheeks as his mouth fell open, speechless.

suddenly embarrassed, sapnap rushed out of the shop with a shout of “bye!”, ignoring the florist’s own shout of “wait-” in favor of fleeing as fast as he could with his face buried in his hands.

he left it to bad to figure out for himself that ambrosias mean mutual love.

he also left it to bad to find his number written on a napkin when he got a drink from sapnap’s café the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> always wanted to write a flower shop/cafe fic. enjoy  
> -the op of that one sad dreamnotnap fic


End file.
